


This morning, with him, having coffee

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Come play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, RPF, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Jared's Secret Santa.  Christmas is almost here.  He doesn't have a clue what to get him.  Until he gets a brilliant idea centered around one of Jared's favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This morning, with him, having coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the Livejournal SPN_J2 Christmas Exchange, for Nanoks (dearest Kat!) I hope you enjoy, my sweet, and I am so very sorry it is late. I worked in a few of your kinks, and altered a couple of your wants, and remembered you stating you wanted something along this line - I hope it does the trick!
> 
> Title based upon a quote of Johnny Cash's, when asked about his description of paradise. All places and brands mentioned are real. The idea for this story is mine, however the people are certainly not. I make no money, and this never happened.

Jensen was at a standstill.  What in the world was he going to get Jared for Christmas?

Sure, he’d rigged the crew’s Secret Santa gift exchange to get Jared – he did that every year, and everyone knew it.  It was an unspoken rule…Jared was simply Jensen’s.  No further definition or explanation needed.

But now it was two days before Christmas and Jensen hasn’t done a thing.  Usually Jensen does off the wall, crazy type stuff for Jared, going all out in a big fanfare leading up to Christmas day.  Jared’s not said a word, but other members of the crew have been talking.

The thing is Jensen usually has a theme in mind, something Jared has said or done or shown interest in over the past year that he can work into an extravaganza.  He has been drawing a blank though, and he feels horrible that his best friend – okay, boyfriend – hasn’t been on the receiving end of Christmas cheer yet during the exchange.

Not that Jared would ever complain – it’s not in his nature.  Jared is laid-back and happy, seemingly always.  Only Jensen would know he was hurt or disappointed, and he hasn’t seen any signs of that.  Yet. 

Jensen bit his lip, knowing Jared was now going to expect some giant declaration of love, some over-the-top stunt that Jensen isn’t gonna be able to pull off. 

So Jensen stands in the middle of the mall, pondering which direction to go, which direction has that ONE thing that is gonna make those gorgeous dimples of Jared’s pop out and have him screaming Jensen’s name in more ways than one before the day is out. 

It’s an exercise in futility.  He simply doesn’t have a clue. 

Gathering his thoughts, Jensen turns to walk over to the Starbucks kiosk.  A hot black coffee is what he needs right now.  Some caffeine, some time to clear his head, and really focus on how he can show Jared he’s loved and appreciated and that Jensen remembers the little things in their relationship.

As Jensen waits in line, a little smile plays upon his lips.  Usually when he heads to coffee places it is with Jared.  And Jared is always the one to want to try something new and inventive – he comes away with sweet and whippy frothy drinks that are more like desserts than coffee and it always makes Jensen smile to see Jared so genuinely happy, like a little kid that’s just been given an ice cream cone.  Jared loves coffee.  He loves everything about coffee shops – whether they are big name places or the small out of the way nooks in remote towns.

_Jared loves coffee._

That’s it.  That’s gotta be it.  Jensen can make that work, he can feel ideas swelling, excitement bubbling away.  Grabbing a napkin, he begins etching out ideas, finally pulling out his phone and making a few calls for assistance and then talking to the Starbucks manager to get information and get started on his plan.  After a couple hours, Jensen leaves the mall, content that this is going to be awesome.  He shouldn’t be this amazed that anyone who’s ever met Jared, even briefly, not only remembers him but wants to help make Jensen’s plan a real Christmas treat.

Jensen is gone pretty much all day on Christmas Eve and Jared doesn’t question it.  He goes about finishing the wrapping of gifts and stuffing Jensen’s stocking with little surprises and enjoys some homemade cookies sent from his mama in front of the roaring fireplace while watching the snow fall and listening to Christmas music.  He hadn’t even bothered getting dressed, just wore the red flannel sleep pants and a white tank top he’d pulled on this morning getting out of bed.  He muses on whatever Jensen is going to do, smiles at the thought of their plans for the evening and falls asleep on the couch, snuggled up with Sadie.

When Jensen finally made it back to their place, he set about quietly so as not to disturb his love while he got a few things set up for the next morning.  Then he roused Jared enough to get him to bed before falling in next to him, exhausted.  He’d pulled plenty of strings and been on foot or online or on the phone practically all day, getting everything together for the big surprise. 

Christmas morning came, and Jensen let Jared snuggle into him and sleep in.  No need to rush the day, and he basked in having this beautiful man draped over him like a blanket.  Jared was a cuddler, and radiated amazing body heat so they never needed more than a thin blanket on the bed for Jensen to stay warm when he’s wrapped up in Jared’s body.

Jensen must have fallen asleep again, because he wakes up to the lightest brushing of lips against his hip repeatedly, soft warm wetness chased by the cool air in the room.  His skin breaks out into goose bumps as he blinks his eyes open and realizes Jared has moved halfway down his body.  Yet he is still tucked into Jensen and lavishing kitten licks and kisses on his favorite spot – the freckles in shape of a heart that Jensen was once embarrassed of.  He chuckles, knowing his lover has a huge freckle kink that Jensen would usually indulge.  And he knows Jared could spend hours devoting attention there, and everywhere – but it’s Christmas morning!

Jensen rolls to the side of the bed, effectively stopping the body worship.  Before Jared can pull the puppy pouty face – _too late dammit_ – Jensen is up and pulling on his heather gray sleep pants and a navy blue Henley tshirt with long sleeves to ward off the chill. 

“C’mon Jare, Merry Christmas sweetheart.  I’ve got a surprise for you downstairs.  We can snuggle later, I promise.”  Jensen’s emerald eyes are twinkling in anticipation of Jared’s boyish reaction to his gift.

Jared lights up at the mention of a surprise and hurriedly pulls on some clothes himself, padding after Jensen, bouncing the whole time.

Jared heads right to the twinkly decorated tree in their living room, while Jensen heads to the kitchen.

“Bring me a cup too, Jen?”

Jensen smiles to himself, already patting himself on the back.  “Of course, Jare.  Sweet and creamy, just how you like it.”

By the time he meets Jared in the living room, the younger man’s excitement is palpable.  He accepts the coffee from Jensen and takes a sip, awaiting Jensen to start the festivities.

That taste.  Wait.  It’s foamy, frothy.  It’s sweet, to be sure, and creamy, but it’s…it’s like a _coffeehouse_ coffee.  Not something their Cuisinart Crystal Limited Edition Perfect Temp could make.  And he would know.  He’s a connoisseur.  Jared’s eyes light up as he takes another sip.  How did Jensen manage this?

Jensen grins, letting the smile break across his face like sunshine as he sees confusion and wonderment in Jared’s tip tilted eyes. 

“You know I’m your Secret Santa this year Jared,” and he ignores the roll of eyes he gets in acknowledgement because Jared knows the game, after nine years, who doesn’t, “and this year you twelve days of presents.”

Jared was perplexed as he sat his cup down and cocked his head.  “Secret Santa ends today, though, Jen.  I don’t get all my gifts today?”  He said it softly, hesitantly, and there it was.  Jensen saw the shoulders fold in a bit and his head dip down.  Jared thought he wasn’t getting the full experience of the exchange. 

Jensen leaned in to kiss Jared, licking away the sugary residue lingering on his lips as he lifted his head up to meet his gaze.  “We’re celebrating it a bit differently babe.  Think of it more like…the twelve days of Christmas.  Starting today, for the next twelve days, you’re getting a gift – and each gift after today is good for use in one month of the year.  So you get to celebrate Christmas all year long.  Today’s gift you get to use any time you want – every day if you want.”

Jared’s eyes were like saucers, tears unshed and sparkling in his eyes as dawning realization hit him.  Jensen hadn’t forgot.  And it would be like the song.  And wait – he’d get to use them all throughout the year?  Christmas was gonna last forever!  That dimpled smile returned, he ran his fingers through his wavy chestnut locks and he took another drink of coffee.  He licked his lips free of foam and looked at Jensen.  “My first gift is coffee?  Like this?”

Jensen pulled him to his feet and led him into the kitchen.  There on the counter next to their everyday regular coffeemaker was a Jura IMPRESSA J9 One Touch TFT.

_HOLY CRAP._

And, varieties of coffee.  All of Jared’s favorites to date.  Ready to grind beans from Peaberry, Peet’s, Caribou.  Already ground ready to brew from Tim Horton’s, Dunkin’ Donuts and Starbucks.  All the blends he could ask for – and some he’d never tried.

Jensen was not prepared for the full body hug that came then, but suddenly he had a grown man-child wrapped around him, squeeing in glee. 

“Jen, Jensen, it’s the Rolex of coffee machines, babe!  And all this coffee?  I’m gonna make cappuccinos and lattes and macchiatos and espressos and it can even do your favorite – plain black coffee.”  Jared was lit up, it was like watching the sun shine brightly over a blanket of snow – dazzling and blinding. 

Jensen stood back to watch Jared as his fingers played over the control panel and his hands ran over the machine in wonder. 

Then he took a couple steps and opened the refrigerator to show Jared the syrups and creamers and the all-important whipped cream he’d purchased as well.

Jared was in coffee heaven.  After he’d had two more cups of different coffees and they’d finished opening presents, Jared gave Jensen the messiest, wettest, stickiest blowjob ever.  Then he proceeded to open himself up slowly, giving Jensen quite a show before sitting down on his thick hard cock and riding him slowly, teasing them both to orgasm before they passed out in front of the fireplace from exhaustion and sated happiness.

Jensen couldn’t wait for the next eleven days. 

And so they came, every day, a giant, gaily wrapped box.  Since they worked in Vancouver and were generally always on set or on location in the area, one box held gift cards and hand written invitations from the managers of twelve different independent coffee shops:  Finch’s, Revolver, The Buzz, 49th Parallel, Elysian, Matchstick, Gallery, Citadella, Kafka’s, Artigiano, Coo Coo and Agro’s.  The local managers had been only too happy to help Jensen, knowing their presence at the shops would drum up business through the year by celebrity alone.

And knowing they traveled quite a bit with conventions and media appearances, there was a box filled with Starbucks gift cards and reusable cups plus a wallet friendly printed copy of their super-secret menu of drinks in case a barista wasn’t familiar with how to make the dessert drinks Jared craved:  Captain Crunch Frappuccino, Cake Batter Frappuccino, Chocolate Dalmatian Mocha, Zebra Mocha, Dirty Chai, Triple C, Samoa and Thin Mint Frappuccinos, Apple Juice Orange Blossom, Snickers Frappuccino, Marble Mocha Macchiato, and Bootleg Brulees.

The third box held brochures for coffee education classes and classes in how to learn Latte Art.  Accompanying those were coffeeshop music CDs and a beautifully handwritten letter from Jensen about wanting to spend more time in some of Jared’s favorite places with him to just talk and read books together or play chess or just enjoy the atmosphere and environment – to be in the moment with the man he loved with all his heart and soul.

Starting on the 29th, the boxes were slightly smaller, and more interesting.  Each one of the 8 remaining boxes held plane tickets and gift cards to a coffeehouse somewhere they would be bound to travel to.  Also in the boxes were confirmations of hotel reservations and when Jared checked them against the plane tickets, they coincided with trips already planned by Jensen’s and his own managers for PR work or home visits or convention pass throughs. 

Jensen had planned visits to Kick Butt Café in Austin, where the baristas wore Kung-Fu outfits and nun chucks hung on the walls – everything was martial arts themed.  Also in Austin the Caffe Medici that had Cuvee Espresso, their own blended brand.  The Cacao Coffee House in Los Angeles, a tiki inspired artsy and eclectic retro type place.  The Bike & Bean in Sedona, AZ, which was right near a major biking trail that came with bike reservations for them both for a whole weekend.  The Wormhole in Chicago, full of 80s paraphernalia and an actual DeLorean onsite, as well as the Ipsento, where Jared could try the Wela Latte – an Abuelita Mexican drink with bittersweet chocolate and cinnamon.  They even roasted their own beans onsite!  Zoka Coffee in Seattle, they had won two cup of excellence awards and were laptop friendly, and Victrola Coffee, also in Seattle – they grew their own Arabica coffee bean tree!

By January 6th, Jared sat in the kitchen, drinking his glorious handcrafted morning brew, a goofy smile on his face as he watched the sun rise and the gray skies clear away.  They had about another week before they had to report back to set for filming to resume.  When Jensen joined him, giving him a hug and a pre-coffee kiss, Jared stopped him from sitting on his own stool and pulled him into the circle of Jared’s own lap, letting his long arms wrap around Jensen’s hips as he pulled him closer.  Jensen let himself be pulled and wrapped his legs around Jared’s back as he leaned into his lover’s embrace, scenting the faint shampoo traces in Jared’s hair.    

“You’re amazing, Jen,” whispered Jared as he nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, leaving small lovebites in his wake.  “You did so much for me, put so much thought and effort into it, made it all so perfect – a whole year of new places to discover and new things for me to try, and all with you by my side.  And you don’t even like coffee that much, not like I do.  Why do all that for me?”  Jared pulled away and let his hazel eyes lock onto Jensen’s deep green pools as they met for another tender and lingering kiss.

“Mmmm,” Jensen replied as he pulled back and cupped Jared’s face in his hands.  “Because you are important to me Jare, your happiness is important to me.  I know you love going to those places and just sitting and soaking in the atmosphere and puttering away on a laptop or reading a good book, and you’re at peace with your thoughts and your happiness just shines like a beacon.  It’s a place of relaxation for you.”  Jensen blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed to say the rest.  He took a deep breath, met Jared’s gaze again, and quietly said, “I like to watch you in those moments.  You have no idea how beautiful you are.  It’s like watching art come to life, or a poem being written.”  Jensen was red head to toe now, and Jared was staring in amazement.  “And, I want to be with you.  I want to watch you learn and enjoy and just be, in those moments.  I want to spend time with you – not as celebrities, not as J2, just as two men in love, out and about in the world, enjoying something as simple as coffee together.”

Jared was speechless.  Jensen was always open with his heart to Jared, but never had he been so forthright and bare with his feelings like this.  It melted Jared’s heart, and he grabbed onto Jensen as he got up from the stool and carried him through the house and up the stairs, depositing him on the bed.

Slowly he stripped Jensen bare, then stripped himself, climbing on top of the bed and making his way over to Jensen who lay with his breath hitched and drank in the wonderful man in front of him.  He started by kissing every freckle, feet and ankles, up to his calves, then his knees and thighs.  He worked his way, left leg then right leg, and nibbled on the heart shaped ring of freckles before moving up his taut stomach to his abs and shoulders.  He made his way down steel biceps and forearms to his hands, stopping to lick between every finger and then gently kissing back up the underside.  When he reached Jensen’s neck, he lavished licks and sucks, leaving a ring of faint love bites around his neck until he could whisper in his ear: “I love you, Jensen.  Thank you.” And then he slowly rolled Jensen over to work his way down the backside of him, his lips leaving a trail of kisses that lit a burning deep within Jensen.  When he had reached the backs of his lover’s knees, Jensen rolled and pulled Jared down with him until they were face to face.  They kissed fiercely, passionately, hands roaming all over each other’s warm bodies as their legs tangled up in each other.  They let their dicks rub against each other, both of them leaking precome steadily, the fire fanning higher between them as they rocked and moaned.

Their kisses became wetter; the hands roaming began gripping and pulling, sighs and whimpers being pulled out of each of them as the growing friction and slip slide of their cocks became grinding and chasing after release.  Jensen reached a hand down to jack them both to completion and Jared met it, closing his hand over Jensen’s.  After several moments they were both on the edge, and Jared let his thumb brush the head of Jensen’s cock and then his own.  With a shout they both came, painting their chests and hands with the pearly fluid.  They raised their hands to each other’s mouth to clean themselves, then kissed again, the frantic kisses becoming indulgent once more, lulling them both into a serene stupor.  Just before they both were pulled into a peaceful slumber, Jensen kissed the tip of Jared’s nose and said in a low tone, “I love you too, Jared.”          


End file.
